Times Like These
by maybeyesmaybeno
Summary: Everyone gets cold feet,right?I do not own anything except my imagination.Speed Racer isn't mine,I just like stories.


I do not own anything except my Racer isn't mine,I just like stories.

"I can't,Sparky.I just can't."

The two men were in a small blue-themed the right of the doorway was a queen sized bed with blue across from the bed on the left was a dark blue space between the vanity and the bed was taken up by a woven blue rug.

Sparky was standing up,staring down at was sitting on the bed,focusing on the ground as if to hide his folded his arms and asked "What do you mean,you can't?"

Speed sighed and placed a hand over his eyes."I just can't do this.I'm not going to torture myself just to make everyone else happy." He mumbled.

"Well,you're out of luck, made a commitment,and now you have to live up to excuses." Sparky said with little sympathy.

Speed fell backwards onto the bed and put both hands over his face."Can't you just say I passed out or threw up or something?" Speed pleaded.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because even if I did and everyone believed that,everything would go according to plans when you got 'better'."

"But..."

"That,and lying to get out of marriage always comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Have you ever tried it before?"

"Well..."

"Sparky..."

"No!...But it's common sense,Speed."

Speed glued his eyes back to the sighed and sat down next to him on the bed."Speed?"Sparky asked.

"Hmm?" Speed asked.

"Do you love her?"

"Not really,no."

"Then WHY did you ask her to marry you?"

"...I don't what happened a few years ago..."

"The Grand Prix?"

" people saw that the found out I'd broke up with her..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Speed stood up and walked over to the sat down on the stool and looked at his depressed reflection in the eyes glanced over at sighed and shook his head,saying "What am I going to do?"

Sparky looked at the ground,not knowing what to ,he looked back at Speed and said "You know,the only way out is to face her like a man and tell her the truth."

Speed quickly turned around and practically yelled "Are you serious?Have you ever seen Trixie mad?"

Sparky shook his head slowly.

"Trust me,you never do!"

"What's the worst she'll do?"

"Sparky,if I tell her,she's going to rip my head off and put it over her mantle place!"

Sparky laughed a little and said"Yeah,she probably would."

Speed stood up and grabbed a bottle from the vanity and threw it at ducked out of the he sat up,he looked at Speed and said"Dude,what was that for?"

"You're not helping!" Speed collapsed back onto the stool,on the verge of tears.

Sparky got off of the bed and walked over to sighed and sat on the floor next to the stared miserably at the floor."What am I gonna do?..." He whispered.

Sparky sighed and rubbed his eyes. Speed could be really irritating at times.

Sparky stood up and said "I have an idea!"

Without looking up,Speed mumbled something that sounded like "What?"

"Why not just talk to her?"

Speed sighed and said through gritted teeth: "We've already been through this, she-"

"Just listen." Sparky said calmly. "All you have to do is take her someone nice, take her by the hand, and tell her it's over. Easy as that."

"Yeah,easy for you to say."

Sparky smacked himself. "Okay,you know what? Go ahead and marry a girl you don't even love and be a miserable prick the rest of your fricking life. But don't say I didn't try to help!" Sparky grabbed his blazer off the vanity and headed for the door.

Speed jumped up from the stool."Sparky wait!"

Sparky stopped short right in front of the door.

"Maybe...I could just talk it out with her.I'm sure she'll understand." Speed said cautiuosly.

Sparky turned around and smirked."I knew you didn't want to throw your life away like that."

Speed smiled for the first time in weeks and said"Yeah...well..."

"Where do you want to meet her?" Sparky said, cutting him off.

"What? Oh! Uh... where is she least likely to kill me?"

"Nowhere."

Speed walked over and smacked him."C'mon! Be serious!"

"Okay okay,sorry,geez..."

They both stood for a moment in thought.

"Oh! I've got it!" Sparky said suddenly.

Speed jumped a little and said "What?"

"Okay,so girls like things that are" and in his best fruity voice said "pretty and beautiful! Right?"

Speed stared at him and said "Please never do that to me again."

Sparky folded his arms. "Just said right."

Speed sighed and said"Right,right,where are you going with this?"

"So just take her down to the beach and talk to her there. She'll think it's all romantic and pretty and she'll be less hard on you. It's fool-proof!"

Speed sighed and pondered Sparky's plan for a moment. Then he sighed and said "I guess...I've got nothing left to lose..."

Sparky smacked him on the back and said " That's the spirit!"

"I'll go get her and tell her-"

"NO!" Sparky blocked the door. "If you tell her you want to talk she'll know something's up. I'll go tell her you want to say a few words in private. It won't sound so bad coming from me."

"Well...if you say so...you did come up with the plan..."

"Alright,you better get down there before everyone and their sisters comes looking for you."Sparky said as he opened the door and they both walked into the hall.

"Fine. Hope you don't get your head chewed off." Speed said as he ran down the hall.

"Good luck!" Sparky yelled as he headed toward's Trixie's room. As he stood in front of the door,he mumbled " Poor kid." and gently knocked.


End file.
